


Dream team

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Everything goes well with them.





	Dream team

Our tale begins in The Dark Lord's current hideout. His best executioner Walden Macnair and his assistant Rodolphus Lestrange are reporting to him.

Walden smiled. "Rod here knows my routine better than I do, My Lord."

Voldemort asked, "Is this true, Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus said, "Well, yeah I guess. I'm just a great boy... assistant."

Voldemort stated, "Well, I'm glad that you completed your assignment even though you had to amend it."

Walden frowned. "Does this mean that he'll be reassigned, My Lord?"

Voldemort replied, "No. You two are a dream team, I would never break you apart. But, I am hearing rumours of a relationship between you."

Rodolphus scowled. "So? That's none of your business. We're doing our jobs."

Voldemort smiled ever so slightly. "Very well then, I shall not stop you. Keep up the excellent work and I shall see you next month."


End file.
